


Thousand Miles, A: 1 thru 3

by scullyslash_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-06-01
Updated: 2002-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-20 03:52:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11328072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scullyslash_archivist/pseuds/scullyslash_archivist
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atScullySlash, which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works.. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onScullySlash's collection profile.





	Thousand Miles, A: 1 thru 3

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ScullySlash](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Scully_Slash_Archive), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works.. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [ScullySlash's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/scullyslash/profile).

  
Thousand Miles, A: 1 thru 3

### Thousand Miles, A: 1 thru 3

#### by Laur Wiswell

Subject: [Scully_Reyes] Fic: A Thousand Miles: Part 1 and 2 reposted; Part 3 included Date: Thursday, April 04, 2002 4:56 AM 

Title: "A Thousand Miles"   
Author: Laur Wiswell, Spoilers: None yet, really. 'Least I don't think so. Rating: Hmm, I'm going to stick with PG-13 for a little longer. Maybe R for language? I don't really know. Guess I should brush up on my rating knowledge ...  
Disclaimer: I don't own 'em; they belong to Fox and 1013. Those lucky bastards ...  
A/N: All right, here's the deal. I've got Part 3 done, but I'm gonna go ahead and post Part 1 and 2 with it, and I'll correct the mistakes I made in them, while I'm at it. I also figured out a title for this. A song called "A Thousand Miles" has been stuck inside my head, so I figured what the hell, and I'll eventually end up using the lyrics in this story; therefore, I'll just clear up that the song doesn't belong to me, it belongs to Vanessa Carlton, whom, by the way, rocks my socks. And the song is pretty good, too. _grin_  
That being said, let's get on with the show, hmm? - Laur   
  


* * *

Part 1: 

"Chinese it is, then?" Monica Reyes asked, slipping a piece of paper in the book she had been reading, to mark the place where she left off. 

She hadn't been expecting a call from Dana Scully, her fellow agent, but it was a nice surprise. Dana had been on her mind for the past few hours. 

Well, to be honest, there was hardly an hour that went by where the auburn-haired beauty didn't occupy Agent Monica Reyes' mind for a while. One minute Monica was thinking about how glad she was to be considered a friend of Scully's, and the next ... Well, the next minute she was thinking about the color of Dana's eyes. How, normally, they were a murky blue, but if you looked close enough, (and Monica certainly looked close enough), you could see flecks of green within the blue depths. After that, Reyes' thoughts turned to how Dana's hair sometimes fell in front of her eyes; the strands gently brushing against her cheeks. How Monica wished she could reach out and tuck that hair behind Dana's ears; how she wished she could feel those silken tresses beneath her fingertips. Maybe she would even dare to cup Dana's face in her hands, only to tilt her head back so she could get lost in those beautiful eyes, and then lower her head, slowly, ever so slowly until ... 

'Ack,' Monica thought, snapping out of it. 'No time to think sappy thoughts. Think friendly ones. Just friendly ones.' 

"Yeah," she heard Dana say in reply to her question. "It sounds better than anything else, right now." 

"Mmm ...," Reyes commented before she grinned. "And then there's the fact that you can't get words of wisdom out of a slice of pepperoni. You can only get 'em from cookies." 

"Oh really," Dana said with a laugh. 

"Yes ma'am," Monica drawled. The way Dana's laugh rolled through her ears caused a small shiver to work its way down Monica's back. "I'll have you know, a chocolate chip cookie once spoke to me, only to give me lotto numbers. I know that Chinese fortune cookies give 'em out too, but this time was special." 

"And how, pray tell," said Dana, smiling, "was this time special?" 

"Why," Monica exclaimed, leaning back in her chair, "because I won!" 

"You're kidding me," Dana said, incredulously. "How much did you win?" 

"Three dollars," Reyes replied, proudly. 

There was silence on Scully's end, before Dana started to laugh, unable to help herself. 

This being the response Monica had wanted to get out of Dana, she sat there, waiting for Dana to calm down. After a few minutes, Dana did indeed calm down and coughed. 

"And you just can't get that from meat," said Scully, still slightly chuckling. 

"That's right," agreed Monica. "Dunno why, but it's just that way." 

"Works for me," said Dana. "So make sure you get plenty of fortune cookies. I could use the money." 

"Oh, c'mon, Dana," started Reyes. "Do you know the odds that one of those set of numbers'll win you big bucks?" 

Scully grinned. "Oh, I see how it is. You set me up, then push me so I fall." 

"Don't worry. I'll always catch you," Monica said without a second thought. 

Dana opened her mouth to reply, then shut it. Clearing her throat once, she finally found her voice. 

"Promise?" she asked, her voice husky. 

Doing a double take on what she said, a faint blush found its way onto Monica's face. 

"Yeah," murmured Monica. "I promise." 

A silence fell between the two women, then, as they were caught in their respective thoughts. Both were surprised at the rush of emotions they were experiencing in response to those few sentences they had said to each other. It was apparent a promise had indeed been made, but how serious it was, wasn't clear. This invoked feelings of confusion and fear in the two agents, but also a sense of excitement at how they knew they wanted ... needed ... to find out how serious it was. 

"I guess," Monica began, "I should go ahead and grab the Chinese food then head over there." She paused, then went ahead, hesitantly. "That is, if you still want me to come over." 

"What? Of course I do," said Dana, pulling herself back to the conversation. "I'll let you go so you can do that." 

Monica released a breath of relief she hadn't known she was holding. "All right." 

"I'll see you in a bit?" asked Dana. 

"Yeah." 

"Okay. See you then." 

"Yup. Later, Dana." 

"Bye, Monica." 

When she heard the click that signaled that Dana had hung up, Monica pushed 'end' on her cell phone and sat there for a moment. 

"Get it together, Agent," mumbled Reyes to herself. "You've got something to do and a place to go." 

Sliding her chair back, Monica stood up and headed to her room to get ready to have dinner with the woman who, she decided, would either make her or break her.   
  


* * *

Part 2: 

When Dana had finally deciding to wear a pair of form-fitting blue jeans and a white cotton shirt, she heard a knock at the front door. Walking out of her bedroom and through the living room to the door, she slid her hands down her sides to straighten her shirt. Taking a deep breath, she reached forward, unlocked the door then opened it. One look at Reyes and she released her breath quickly. 

Monica wore black slacks, the cuffs covering a pair of slightly worn out boots, along with a dark blue T-shirt that clung to her upper body in the completely right way. She was dressed casually, of course, but she looked incredibly beautiful while in such a relaxed state. 'Not that she doesn't always look beautiful,' Dana thought to herself, then shut down on it. This was just a friendly dinner. Nothing more, nothing less. 

Shifting from foot to foot while holding the bags which contained the boxes of food, Monica felt a blush rise to her face, due to Dana's staring. 

"Hey, Dana," Reyes said, intent on filling the void of silence. She hated awkward silences. She really, really hated awkward silences. Especially when she was the cause of said silence. 

Snapping out of it, Scully raised her eyes to meet Monica's and took in the other woman's blush with a raised eyebrow. She smiled. "Hi, Monica." 

They stood facing each other awkwardly. 

"I, uhm," Monica said, then tilted her head. "You know, you're shorter without heels." 

Scully grinned, eyebrow still raised. She thought Monica looked kind of cute with her head cocked. Like a puppy. 'No, don't start that, Dana,' Scully admonished herself, silently. Out loud she said: "Well, that's rather observant of you, Agent Reyes." 

Monica let out a nervous chuckle and shrugged, "I pride myself on my observations." 

"Anymore that you have in store?" Dana asked. 

"Hey, she's a poet and didn't know it," Monica quipped, then nodded. "Yeah. Like how you should probably invite me inside, right about now." 

Dana blushed this time and took a step back, opening the door wider so Monica could step through. "You aren't a vampire, are you?" Dana asked, trying to stop her blushing. 

Entering Dana's apartment, Monica turned around, bags still in her arms and looked at her questioningly. 

"You know," went Dana, closing the door and locking it back up. "Vampires can't come into your house unless you invite them." 

Reyes grinned crookedly. "Oh yeah, get that from Buffy the Vampire Slayer, didja? Naw, I don't bite," then she added after a pause on impulse: "That is, unless you want me to." 

Bent on not showing she was thrown off by the comment, even though she was, Dana grasped Monica's upper arm and tugged her in the direction of the kitchen. "If I had a dime for every time someone said that, I'd be rich." 

Monica let herself be led, getting a perverse chill out of it, as well as the direction their conversation was going, even though she figured she probably shouldn't. On both accounts. "So, does that mean you don't want me to?" she asked. 

Stopping in the kitchen, Dana turned and looked up at Reyes, an indescribable emotion on her face and in her eyes. "Maybe if you're good. Think you can do that?" 

Reyes blinked and stood there for a moment before replying. "I'll see what I can do." 

"You do that," murmured Scully, amused. "And to achieve that, why don't you start with setting the food over there on the counter and I'll get the plates and glasses. Wine all right with you?" 

"It's fine," said Monica, moving to the counter and let her burden down gently then started to open the bags. "By the way, I got extra fortune cookies. Just for you." 

Opening a cabinet door and pulling out two plates, Dana smiled and went to place them on the table. "Just for little ol' me?" 

"Sure 'nough, ma'am," drawled Monica, pulling the cartons of Chinese food out of the bags and setting them to the side. 

"Does that come naturally, or do you practice?" asked Dana, putting two wine glasses beside the plates, then going over to the refrigerator, closing the cabinet door in the process. 

"The accent?" muttered Monica, opening the boxes to make sure they included everything she ordered. 

"Yeah. That southern drawl of yours," Dana said, opening the refrigerator and selecting a bottle of White Zinfandel. 

"You don't like it?" Reyes asked, assuring herself that they had gotten the order right. 

"Actually, I do," said Dana, closing the 'fridge door and heading to the table. "It's kind of charming. I was just wondering." 

Settling everything, Monica picked up the two cartons of food and some napkins, then went over to the table, setting the boxes down. "Oh. Well, I've always had this slight drawl," Monica replied, sitting down and tucking her hair behind her ears. "But whenever I want, I just stress it, you know?" 

"I suppose," said Dana, grabbing her plate and helping herself to some rice and vegetables, and Sesame chicken, along with two egg-rolls with sweet-'n'-sour sauce. 

Monica filled her plate up as well, watching Dana out of the corner of her eye. "Where's the kid?" 

Uncorking the wine, Dana filled her glass and looked at Monica. When Reyes nodded, she filled up Monica's glass with wine. "Over at my mother's. I gotta pick William up at 9pm. Mom had been wondering when she could visit with him again, and I wanted some time to myself, so ..." 

Piercing a piece of chicken with her fork, Monica raised it to her lips and looked at Dana. "You wanted to spend some time alone?" She slid the fork into her mouth and bit off the chicken, chewing slowly. 

"Well, I thought I did," said Dana, smiling slightly, scooping up some rice with her own fork. "But I decided I'd like some company after all." 

"And here I am," Monica said, smiling. 

"And here you are," Dana agreed, returning the smile. 

The two woman went quiet to eat their dinner, each enjoying the companionable silence between them. Occasionally, however, the two did comment on a few trivial things. Nothing of great importance, but just enough small talk so the lack of conversation didn't get unbearable. 

When they had finished off their wine, dinner and conversation, Dana picked up their plates and glasses and headed for the sink. 

"Hey," protested Reyes gently. "Lemme help." 

Dana shook her head and smiled again. "You brought over dinner, so the least I can do is clean up." 

"At least let me put the rest of the food up." 

Chuckling, Scully placed the dishes in the sink and rinsed them. "If you want." 

Happy to help, Monica stood and grabbed the boxes of leftover Chinese food, shutting them. She went over to the refrigerator, opened it, and set the cartons inside. That being done, she shut the 'fridge door and turned around to watch Dana finish rinsing the plates and wine glasses. 

Dana turned off the water when she was done and wiped her hand on the dishtowel that was on the counter, then set it down, grabbing two fortune cookies in the process. She tossed one to Reyes. "Guess it's time for us to find out our fortunes." 

Catching the cookie easily, Monica strode over to stand beside Scully then followed her into the living room. Sitting down on the couch, Dana patted the cushion at her side and Monica sat down beside her. 

"Guess so," said Monica. Both ripped open the plastic and took out their fortune cookies. Monica broke her cookie open and pulled out the slip of paper that was contained within. She rose an eyebrow at the saying. Dana looked at her and nudged her gently in the side. 

"What's it say?" Dana asked, her cookie not yet broken. 

"'Answer just what your heart prompts you.'" Monica read aloud. 'Well, if that's not a hint, I don't know what is,' she thought, wryly. Shaking her head, she turned to Dana. "Gonna open yours?" 

Scully nodded and broke open her cookie, yanking the slip of paper out and reading it out loud. "'What you desire is always possible. It will come to you.'" She blinked and read it again, then chuckled. 'Pretty straight-on,' she thought to herself. She turned her head and looked at Reyes. "They sounded like good news, huh?" 

"I guess," replied Monica, looking back down at her fortune. "That is, if I do mine and you accept yours." 

"Do you believe it?" Dana asked. 

Reyes thought for a moment, then nodded, a smile tugging at her lips. "I don't see why I shouldn't." 

"Yeah," Dana said, glancing at her own fortune. "Same here." 

They both sat there a moment, lost in their own thoughts. Finally, Monica glanced at her watch and winced at the time. 

"I guess I should be going," she said. "It's 8:45." 

"Hmm?" mumbled Dana. Glancing at her own watch, she leaped up. "Oh, shit! I'm supposed to be there to bring William home in fifteen minutes." 

Standing up, Monica reached over and squeezed Dana's shoulder. "Don't worry, I'm sure your mother will understand." 

Dana released a breath and smiled a little. "Yeah, probably. She wanted to have him spend the night, but ..." she trailed off, now fully aware of the weight of Monica's hand on her shoulder. 

"Yeah. I should be going anyway," said Monica, dropping her hand to her side. 

"All right," Scully replied, as Monica headed for the door. She followed Reyes, then stepped in front of her and opened the door for her. When Monica stepped outside, she turned around and faced Scully. 

"I, uh, I had a good time tonight," Monica said, shyly. 

Dana smiled and reached out to squeeze Monica's hand. "I did, too. We need to do this again, don't you think?" 

Reyes nodded and squeezed Dana's hand back. "Yeah, we do." She paused to think a moment. "Hey, listen, do you, um, wanna have lunch with me? Tomorrow, since it'll be Saturday." 

Scully nodded and released Monica's hand. "I'd like that." 

"All right. I'll pick you up around 11:30? That sound all right?" 

"It sounds great," Dana said, still smiling. 

"Cool," Monica replied back, a goofy grin on her face. 

"Well then," started Dana, tilting her head back to look up and meet Monica's eyes. "I guess this is goodnight." 

Quickly losing her silly grin, Monica nodded. "Yeah." 

Without thought, Dana took a step forward and stood on her tiptoes to place a small kiss on Monica's cheek. 

"Thanks for coming over, Monica," Dana murmured, before pulling back. 

Reyes felt a blush rise to color her cheeks. "Anytime." She shuffled her feet and took a step backward. "Goodnight, Dana. Pleasant dreams." 

Scully leaned against the door frame and smiled. "Thanks. You too." 

Monica gave a quick nod and headed down the hallway, backwards. "'Night." 

"G'night," said Dana, watching Reyes as she turned around and headed out of the hallway. When she was gone, Dana pushed herself away from the door and closed it, locking it afterwards, smiling to herself. She headed to grab her coat and keys for the trip over to her mother's.   
  


* * *

When Monica reached her car, she opened her hand where she still held her fortune and read the message again. She raised her other hand to touch the place where Dana's lips had brushed against her skin and smiled crookedly. 

Opening the car door and slipping inside, she chuckled. "Answer indeed."   
  


* * *

Music Disclaimer: "Breathing" isn't mine, it's Lifehouse's, and I love it, so I thought I'd include it. The same go for Michelle Branch's "Everywhere", even though I know she wrote it God in mind. What can I say? I love music. Um, make that I _really_ love music. 

Part 3: 

Reyes opened the door that led out of the diner for Scully and followed her outside. Watching Dana, Monica mused on the time they had spent together for lunch. 

Reyes had picked Dana up at the allotted time and they settled on a small diner that was heard to be pretty good. Once they had gotten settled, and after a few traded pleasantries, the two agents had ordered lunch. While they ate, Dana and Monica talked about trivial things; things that were pretty much the same as the ones they had talked about the night before when they had dinner together. 

When the women fell silent from lack of topics to talk about, they simply focused on finishing their lunch and reveling in the feeling of just spending time together. Afterwards, Dana suggested they go for a walk in the park that was across the street from the small diner and Monica had immediately accepted, eager to stay in Scully's company for as long as possible. 

Now, as she walked beside Dana on the well trodden path that went throughout the park, Monica supposed she would have gone with Scully anywhere, to just stay with her, even if it had been to go hang-gliding. This thought brought a smile to her face and she stuffed her hands in the pockets of her jeans, turning her head slightly to the left to look at her companion. 

"What are you thinking about?" Scully asked, without taking her eyes off the scenery around them. 

Monica stopped walking for a moment, then quickly recovered, once again matching Dana's stride. 

"Truth?" Monica wondered aloud, her eyes falling on Scully again. 

"Always," replied Dana, pushing a strand of her hair back with a fingertip, turning to meet Reyes' gaze. 

"I was thinking about you," Monica said, embarrassed. She turned her head to look at the trees that stood by the path, and watched the wind blow through the branches, making the leaves rustle. 

Dana smiled a little, pleased by Monica's admission and charmed by Monica's shyness. Scully wasn't entirely used to seeing Monica so shy. The woman usually spoke her mind without a second thought about doing it or what people would think. The idea that Dana caused Monica to get slightly flustered made Scully warm up to her all the more. 'Doesn't hurt that she causes the same in me,' Dana thought to herself. 

"Good things, I hope," piped up Dana, good-naturedly. 

Monica nodded slowly, a smile threatening to rise to her lips, without her knowing. "Yeah, good things, don't worry." 

"Good," Dana said, bumping her shoulder against Monica's arm. "I'm glad." 

Amused, Monica smiled, bumping her friend back. "I aim to please," she drawled with a light accent. 

Letting out a throaty laugh, Dana looked up at Reyes and grinned. "Does that mean you'll go out of your way, just to please?" 

"Depends on who I'm gonna be pleasing," Monica replied, still smiling. 

"And if it was me?" asked Dana, eyebrows raised questioningly. 

"Will it be you?" came Reyes' reply, raising an eyebrow of her own. 

"Do you want it to be me?" Scully asked, becoming amused with their little conversation, not to mention happy at where it was going, even though she was a little nervous. 

"Do you want me to want me to want it to be you?" 

"Do you always answer a question with a question?" 

"Do you?" 

Dana laughed again, smacking the taller woman on the arm. "All right, that's enough." 

"Aw," Reyes said, pouting slightly. "And it was just getting interesting." 

"Not to mention confusing," said Dana, smiling, her eyes dancing with mirth. 'I like this playful side of her,' she thought. 'I hope I'll be able to bring it out of her, more often. The flirting was just a plus.' 

"I guess so, if we had gone any farther," Reyes said, running a hand through her hair. 'Were we flirting?' she wondered to herself. 'Duh, of course we were flirting. At least, I think that's what we were doing. That _was_ what we were doing, wasn't it?' 

"Mmhmm," murmured Dana, looking forward. 

"Something on your mind?" asked Monica. 

"I hear something, come on," Dana replied, grabbing Reyes' arm and leading her forward. 

Monica just grinned, enjoying being once again led by Dana. The two women walked a ways until they heard the sounds of music reaching their ears. Looking around, they saw someone was sitting on a bench, a radio beside them, playing. 

"This is what you yanked me over to listen to?" asked Monica, amused. 

"Well," started Dana, "How was I supposed to do it was a radio?" 

Reyes shrugged, and stuffed her hands back in her pockets, looking down at the toes of her boots, listening to the sounds of the beginning song. "I've heard this before," she remarked, furrowing her brow in concentration. 

"This song?" Dana asked, motioning with her hand to the radio resting on the bench beside the seemingly sleeping woman. 

"Yeah," mumbled Reyes, still thinking. "Hey!" she exclaimed a moment longer when a man started singing the first few lines of the song. "I know what it is. It's "Breathing" by Lifehouse. I'm not a huge fan of them, but I kind of like this song of theirs." 

Dana stayed silent, taking that in and started pay close attention to the lyrics. 

I'm finding my way back to sanity again Though I don't really know what  
I'm gonna do when I get there  
And take a breath and hold on tight  
Spin around one more time  
And gracefully fall back to the arms of grace 

'Cause I am hanging on every word you say And even if you don't want to speak tonight That's all right, all right with me  
'Cause I want nothing more than to sit  
Outside Heaven's door and listen to you breathing Is where I want to be yeah  
Where I want to be 

I'm looking past the shadows  
In my mind into the truth  
And I'm trying to identify  
The voices in my head  
God, which one's you  
Let me feel one more time  
What it feels like to feel  
And break these calluses off of me  
One more time 

'Cause I am hanging on every word you say And even if you don't want to speak tonight That's all right, all right with me  
'Cause I want nothing more than to sit  
Outside your door and listen to you breathing Is where I want to be yeah 

I don't want a thing from you  
Bet you're tired of me waiting  
For the scraps to fall  
Off of your table to the ground  
La da da da da da da da da  
'Cause I just want to be here now 

'Cause I am hanging on every word you say And even if you don't want to speak tonight That's all right, all right with me  
'Cause I want nothing more than to sit  
Outside Heaven's door and listen to you breathing Is where I want to be yeah 

'Cause I am hanging on every word you say And even if you don't want to speak tonight That's all right, all right with me  
'Cause I want nothing more than to sit  
Outside Heaven's door and listen to you breathing Is where I want to be yeah  
Where I want to be  
Where I want to be" 

When the song was over, Monica raised her eyes from her boots and straightened back up. "It's a good song," she said, looking to her side at Dana. "Don't you think?" 

Pushing the stubborn stand of hair that kept falling into her face, back, Scully nodded. "It is. A little sappy, though, don't you think?" She smiled. 

"Mmm," Monica mumbled. "Yeah. I guess it is. But what can I say, I guess I'm just an old softy. A romantic to boot." 

"That's okay," Dana said, laughing softly and hugging Monica around the waist. "It's one of the reasons I like you." 

"Lucky for me," Reyes said, grinning crookedly. 

"Mmhmm, lucky for you," agreed Dana, starting to walk again, back in the direction they had come from, her arm still around Monica's waist. Another song started on the radio and the person slept on. 

After a moment or two, Monica tentatively reached up and settled her left around Scully's shoulders. When she didn't feel any resistance, she relaxed, letting her arm rest securely on the shorter woman's shoulders. 

Both remained silent on the trek back to the parking lot in front of the diner where Monica had parked. When they did reach the car, Monica reluctantly pulled her arm off Dana's shoulders as Scully pulled her arm away from its position on her waist. Rummaging around in her pocket for her keys, she looked at Dana and smiled. She got a smile in response. Finding her keys, she pulled them out and unlocked the car, opening the passenger door for her friend. 

"Thanks," murmured Dana, settling down into the seat. 

"I remember saying I aimed to please," Monica said, chuckling. Dana laughed and Reyes shut the door, heading over to the driver's side. Opening the door and sliding inside she shut it and got comfortable, putting the keys in the ignition and starting the car. 

Monica set the car into reverse and put her arm on the back of Scully's seat, turning her head over her shoulder to look out for coming cars as she pulled out. 

"Monica," Dana started, leaning back in her seat after buckling her seat-belt. 

Putting the car into drive once she was out of the parking space, Reyes buckled her own seat-belt then looked at Dana. "Yeah?" 

Scully paused then shook her head. "Never mind." 

Monica rose an eyebrow slightly and watched her companion for a moment before shrugging it off and moved the car onto the street. 

Halfway back to Dana's apartment, Monica glanced at her friend. "Mind if I turn on the radio?" Another silence had fallen between the two, and as far as she was concerned, it was driving her absolutely nuts. 

"Go ahead," Dana said, nodding. 

Reyes reached over and turned the radio on, turning it up a bit. As the music settled over her, Monica relaxed a little, finally glad of something to distract her from thinking about what Dana had been about to say back in the parking lot. 

Monica pulled into a parking space in front of the apartment building where Dana lived, she turned the car off and sat back, her hands falling to her thighs. 

Scully unbuckled her seat-belt and turned in her seat to face Monica. "Thank you for this. I had a good time, you know," she said. 

Meeting Dana's eyes with her own, Monica smiled and nodded. "I know. I did, too." 

"I'm glad," said Scully. After that, they just sat there, looking into each other's eyes until Monica reached up and pushed that same strand of hair that kept falling in Dana's face, back with her fingers. The tips of her fingers barely brushed Dana's cheek, but it was enough to send a bolt of electricity through the both of them. Monica inhaled sharply, a rush of emotions running through her, all at the same time. Affection, friendship ... Lust, desire ... Love. That last one brought Monica up short, and she clamped down on it, willing herself not to even think about it at the moment. 

Dana was in a simply sate of euphoria, her thoughts in a jumbled mass inside her head. The same feelings were coursing through Dana, and she, too, was unwilling to think about them right now. The only thing she did want to think about was the 'here and now' of the moment, staring into Monica's eyes. She noted Reyes' eyes were a darker shade than their normally light brown coloring; they were now a rich, dark brown, bordering on black. 

Monica's hand remained suspended in air beside Dana's cheek, slightly shaking. Taking hold of courage with both hands, so to speak, she cupped Scully's cheek in her hand, her thumb coming to rest at the corner of the agent's mouth. Exhaling shakily, Dana's eyes fluttered close and she leaned into Monica's touch, unconsciously sliding across the seat to be closer to Reyes. 

Licking her now dry lips, Monica rubbed the pad her slightly callused thumb against Dana's skin, slowly moving back and forth, up and down, along the side of Scully's mouth. Dana's nostrils flared as she breathed in deeply, her hands digging into the edge of the car seat beneath her. Monica started to trace Scully's lips with her thumb, the rest of her fingers twining in Dana's hair. Dana made a sound in the back of her throat, her nails going deeper into the seat. 

And then Monica couldn't take it any longer. She knew if she didn't kiss Dana, if she didn't taste her lips with her tongue, she was going to literally go insane; she'd probably end up screaming, running through the night, never to be heard from again. Only it wasn't night, it was day, and here she was, sitting in her car, both her and Dana's breathing labored, her hand cupping the side of her friend's face, having the undeniable urge to kiss said friend. 

It turned out Reyes was just simply taking too long, for Scully's taste, and she took the lead by opening her eyes, raising her own hand, only to have it rest on the back of Monica's neck. For one moment she looked into Reyes' eyes, determining that this was what they both wanted. When she saw her own feelings reflected in Monica's gaze, she leaned forward and brushed her lips ever so gently against the other woman's own mouth. 

She pulled back slightly, her eyes half-lidded as she breathed the same air as Monica, occasionally trading breathes, before Monica realized it was her turn and she took it; rather bravely, in fact. Her lips pressed against Dana's firmly, but gently, her eyes now closing. It was simply bliss, there wasn't any other way to explain it, at least to Monica. This is what she had wanted to do, ever since she saw Dana. She then realized she had always wanted Dana in one aspect or another; how could she not? The woman who she was kissing, the woman whose mouth was moving against her own, was so strong, so smart, so incredibly wonderful, Monica couldn't believe she was human at all. So, maybe that was a little strongly described, but it was what Monica thought, and no one was going to change that. Then her all her thoughts disappeared as she felt Dana's mouth open and the bare brush of the woman's tongue against her lips, and she focused solely on the time at hand. 

Dana's thoughts were running along a similar track. Reyes was amazing; kind, thoughtful, funny, and so much more, Dana couldn't help but realize she could fall so easily for this woman. She ran her fingers through Monica's brown locks, touching Monica's lips with the tip of her tongue. Reyes moved her other hand to rest at Dana's hip, her hand molding perfectly to it, and she increased the pressure of her mouth against Dana's. Letting out a small moan at the touch of Monica's hand at the lower part of her body, Dana traced the outline of Reyes' lips with her tongue, teasingly, willing Monica to let her in. Monica relented by opening her mouth slightly, only to have Dana's tongue slip inside smoothly. 

The two woman continued to kiss, their tongues dueling, taking turns mapping out the contours of each others' mouths, to glide over hard teeth, and tickle the roofs of their mouths. Their kisses soon turned from tentative to heated, each trying to convey their passion for the other in each meeting of lips, each brushing of tongues. 

And when they needed air, they'd pull back only to gaze into the other's eyes; once they gained somewhat control over their breathing, they'd meet again. 

After a few moments, however, the two agents knew if they didn't stop pretty soon, they wouldn't stop at all; their hands hand already betrayed their rational mind to glide over smooth curves, and whatever soft skin that was exposed. 

Pulling away at the same time, Monica and Dana sat back, each breathing in and out quickly. When the composed themselves, or as much as they possibly could, the separated, to lean back in their seats. 

"Well," started Reyes, a goofy grin on her lips. "That was unexpected." 

"But not unwanted," replied Dana, an equally silly grin on her own face. 

"Nope," Monica agreed. "I definitely wanted that. You?" 

Dana nodded slowly. "I wanted it, too." 

Those sentences being said, they fell quiet, the only sound in the car was that of their breathing, and slight ruffle of clothing when one of them moved. 

"Monica," began Dana, "Come over later tonight? Mom's going to take William to go over to see my brother's." 

Reyes ran a hand through her hair and looked at Dana, thinking. "All right," she said, slowly. "But I want to take this slow, Dana. I really don't want to mess this up. You and your friendship are very important to me." 

"As is you and yours to me," Dana replied, resting a hand on Monica's shoulder. "We'll take it slow, I promise." She paused, then smiled. "At least, as slow as we're able. I don't know about you, but I have a hard enough keeping my hands off you now, so it'll be harder later on." 

Monica let out a husky chuckle and nodded. "I know what you mean. It's the same with me. But yes, I'll come over tonight." 

Still smiling, Dana leaned over and kissed Monica on the cheek. "Good." 

Dana had intended say goodbye, and leave, to go up and relieve her mother of William for a while, but it seemed her body had other ideas. One minute her lips were at Monica's cheek, and the next, they were against Monica's, Reyes' tongue pressing against them. They kissed a while more, and then pulled away from each other, each flushed in the face. 

"I really ought to go," murmured Dana, nuzzling under Monica's strong jaw, gently. 

"Mmm," came Monica's reply, as she kissed Dana on the forehead. "Yeah, you should. Spend some time with the kid before he has to go." 

Scully nodded and pulled back, opening the car door. Slipping outside, she leaned back in to give Monica a quick peck on the mouth. "I'll call you when Mom and him are gone." 

"All right," Monica said, kissing Dana back. 

"I'll see you later, Monica," Scully said, pulling back out of the car again. "You sure will," said Monica, her voice tinged with a slight Southern drawl. 

Dana laughed and shut the passenger door, heading over to the apartment building. Monica watched her as Dana entered, and then returned the wave Dana sent her way. 

When Scully disappeared from her view, Monica let out a sigh and grinned to herself, turning the car on, as well as the radio, then started to sing along as she pulled onto the street. 

"Turn it inside out so I can see   
The part of you that's drifting over me And when I wake you're never there   
But when I sleep you're everywhere   
You're everywhere 

Just tell me how I got this far   
Just tell me why you're here and who you are 'Cause every time I look   
You're never there   
And every time I sleep   
You're always there 

'Cause you're everywhere to me   
And when I close my eyes it's you I see You're everything I know   
That makes me believe   
I'm not alone   
I'm not alone 

I recognize the way you make me feel   
It's hard to think that   
You might not be real   
I sense it now, the water's getting deep I try to wash the pain away from me   
Away from me 

'Cause you're everywhere to me   
And when I close my eyes it's you I see You're everything I know   
That makes me believe   
I'm not alone   
I'm not alone 

I am not alone   
Whoa, oh, oooh, oh 

And when I touch your hand   
It's then I understand   
The beauty that's within   
It's now that we begin   
You always light my way   
I hope there never comes a day   
No matter where I go   
I always feel you so 

'Cause you're everywhere to me   
And when I close my eyes it's you I see You're everything I know   
That makes me believe   
I'm not alone   
'Cause you're everywhere to me   
And when I catch my breath   
It's you I breathe   
You're everything I know   
That makes me believe   
I'm not alone 

You're in everyone I see   
So tell me   
Do you see me?"   
  


* * *

Footnote: All right, I'm going to be gone from 7:30am today until later on Sunday. My mother works from home Thursday through until I get it, so she needs it. The other days, I get it. I just wanted to let you all know. I might have Part 4 ready when I get the modem back, and maybe even Part 5, but I don't know, I have schoolwork that I need to do. Home-schooling does have its drawbacks. Anyway, I'll try my best to get some more written as soon as possible. Thanks for all the kind words on this story. Comments and criticism is received readily. I don't have a beta reader, however, because I prefer to gradually learn as I go, so I apologize for any mistakes containing any of my works. Hmm, wow, that was longer than anticipated, so I'll stop here. 

Until we speak again,  
\- Laur 

* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Laur Wiswell


End file.
